Gray x FemNatsu oneshot
by SerenaDragneel
Summary: A Gratsu oneshot with a female Natsu or sometimes a male Natsu. Contains Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I don't own Fairy Tail it is Hiro Mashimas creation. And I don't want to gain anything out of it.**

 **This is my first fanfiction I ever wrote so please leave reviews/comments about this story. Please comment what you found good and/or what you don't like or what I could do better. It is rated M cause of lemons and it is female Natsu.**

The kingdom Fiore…A big Kingdom where millions of humans live. There is magic sold and bought everyday. But that is not all cause out there are a lot of humans who are able to use the magic which everyone have in their bodies. These ones are also known as mages. They work in guilds where they are performing jobs.

One of them is Fairy tail.

One of the mages in Fairy Tail is Natsu Dragneel a girl who you would consider a tomboy. She has curly, messy pink hair that goes to her waist and is almost touching her ass. Her eyes are onyx black, big but at the same time they have a fierce look. She is a little bit bigger than Levy Mcgarden but smaller than Lisanna Strauss. She has a lean and a bit tanned body with perfect curves at the right places.

This girl is a Dragon slayer who was raised by Igneel the king of all fire dragons and trained her. But on the 7.7.777 he disappeared like all the other Dragons. After that day she searched for Igneel everywhere and is still looking for him. Not after he disappeared Natsu joined Fairy tail.

That brings us now to the present time in the year 791, where the guild Fairy tail is right now celebrating the return of the Tenrou group.

And like always there is about to begin a brawl. The source of it are like almost every time a fire dragons slayer and an Ice Make Mage.

"Stop being a hentai, Stripper" says the pink haired dragon slayer.

"What did you just say Tomboy!?" asks Gray.

"I said stop being a hentai,you Stripper" responded Natsu.

"I am not a hentai Flame brain!" says an angry Gray .

"Gray your clothes!" comments the drunken voice of Fairy tails Nr.1 drunkenness Cana.

"How did this happen?"

"Haha like I said a Hentai"

"Take that back flame for nothing "

"Forget it! And I am not a flame for nothing, Ice Block!" responds Natsu and punched Gray in the face. He gets slammed into Elfman.

There begins the brawl and goes on until Elfman flew into Erza and destroyed her Strawberry Cheesecake in the progress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later the day at Night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsus POV

"Why did Mira have to force you to bring me home? Do I look like someone who can't protect herself cause I am a girl?!" _But to be honest I am somehow happy. WAIT WHAT._

"Stop crying around you are giving me a headache!" said Gray.

"Did you just say something Stripper!"

"Whatever." Gray signed " Is your house still there?It's seven years since the last time you were there?"

"I am sure enough it is. At least I would have a place. But what about you?"

"I don't know " Gray shrugged "If I have no other choice than I will sleep in the guild until I have a new place"

"Still I can't believe it is seven years since the S-class trial." I said sadly cause of the pain the other had to go through.

"Yeah there you can see how short your time really is. That's why I think we should stop saying we will do something the next day cause there could be no next day."

 _He have a point maybe I should say him I like like him. WAIT FROM WHERE CAME THIS! STOP THINKING THAT WAY HEAD! HE IS JUST A STUPID STRIPPER! But...BUT FROM WHERE JUST CAME THIS THOUGHT._

I was so much caught in my thoughts that I didn't even realised that we reached my house.

"Th-Thanks I wi-ill see you to-tomorrow " I stuttered and didn't look at him cause my cheeks are getting red. _WHY AM I STUTTERING AND AM I GETTING RED? No no no I can't like CAN'T BE. HE IS JUST A STUPID ICE BLOCK. But he is cute..but..._

I wanted to go inside.

But a hand stopped me. It was Grays. He pulled me to him so that our faces are just a few centimetres apart. He is looking into my eyes and do I just can't help but getting red.

" Wh-what a-are you doing Gr-Gray?" I asked stuttering. _What is wrong with him. Why is he looking like that. He is looking so serious and are his cheeks red? Maybe he likes me to... No no no he is just trying to get on my nerves. He would never like some tomboy like me. Someone handsome as him WHAT THE HE'LL IS WRONG WITH ME._

Gray is leaning his face closer to mine and closer. _He is trying to kiss me! No that can't But why is he leaning closer and closer and closer and clo-_

Grays POV

"Why did Mira have to force you to bring me home? Do I look like someone who can't protect herself cause I am a girl?" said an angry Natsu. _Not that Mira would need to force me to bring her Natsu home. To be honest I always found Natsu a bit cute. But I would be stupid to admit it cause it would destroy our friendship._

"Stop crying around you are giving me a headache " I replied with faked anger cause I don't want her to know that I like like her. That would just destroy our friendship.

"Did you just say something Stripper?" asked an angry Natsu.

"Whatever " I fake sighned " Is your house still there? It's seven years since the last time you were there? " I asked her. _I kinda hope not than she could spend the night at my place and it could get steamy. What the hell! I am not a hentai. Stop thinking like that little Gray._

"I am sure enough it is. At least I would have a place. But what about you?"

 _Dammit I didn't thought about it._ "I don't know " _Good Gray acting cool in front of the girl you kinda find cute._ "If I have no other choice than I will sleep in the guild until I have a new place. "

"Still I can't believe that it is seven years since the S-class trial ." She said with a little sadness in her voice. _Now Gray say something cool so that she gets another light of you._

"Yeah there you can see how short your time really is. That's why I think we should stop saying we will do something the next day cause there could be no next day." _Why did you say such a pussy like things Brain. Do you want her to think of me as a girly or what?! Also what I just said is kinda true. Maybe I should try to make a move . She might think the same way and she looks kinda pretty under the starlight. But if I do it it might destroy our friendship ugh what should I do..._

While discussing in my head we reached her place.

"Th-Thanks I wi-ill see you to-tomorrow " Natsu stuttered but I didn't hear it cause I am caught up in my thoughts. _Dammit I like her and a lot too. What should I do? Should I make a move on her? She looks really cute in the moonlight._

I grab her hand and pull her close to me. Our faces are just a few centimetres apart. _I can't turn back anymore._ I put my face closer to her and I can feel how my cheeks are getting red. " Wh-what a-are you doing Gr-Gray?" Natsu stuttered. But I ignored her. _NOW OR NEVER!_

I put my face closer to her and our lips are touching. I kiss her. _I can't believe it I am really kissing her._

Natsus POV

 _Closer and closer and clo..._ Our faces are touching and he kissed me. _He is kissing me! They are so soft his lips are so soft and cooling._ And I shyly kiss back.

Grays POV

 _Her lips are so warm and she tastes like Cinnamon and chilli._ She begins to kiss me back! _I can't believe it she is kissing back._

Nobody's POV

The kiss gets more passionate and lasts a few minutes. They pull away to catch their breath. " uhm... Na-Natsu I lifelike you" Gray stutters with red cheeks. "I like like you too" Natsu replies with a bright red face. She then kisses him back. First it was slow and romantic but it gets more aggressive and passionate. Natsu pulls her arms around Grays neck and he grabs her ass. She moans into the kiss. "Let's...go... inside " Natsu moans into the kiss.

Not needing to tell it to him twice he brings her legs to his waist and slams the door open. He put them on the bed. All of this while kissing.

He pulls the scarf of her and trails kisses down to her neck. Giving her hickey. While caressing her neck he pulls her breast bandages of. Leaving her only in her west and pants. Revealing her breast with pink hues. Taking one of them into his mouth and biting into it which makes Natsu moans. He kisses and bites her more and then trails further down to her belly button. He licks it. Making Natsu moans more. Going further down he comes to her pants and pulls them down together with her panties. Leaving her only in her west.

He kisses her again on the mouth while doing it Natsu fiddles around with his pants and pulls them to his knees. He gets up and takes his pants completely off and leaving him only in his boxer. You can already see his haed erection. Going back to Natsu he licks and bites her nippels again with his mouth. While he is going with his hand to her core and pulls a finger in her already wet hole.

"Stop teasing me Gray " groans a moaning Natsu. "No can do" While still fingering her. He puts another finger into her causing her to shiver. And another one. He slams faster and faster and also biting and licking her breast causing her to get wetter. "I can't take it anymore" She groans and packs Grays hair. But before she explodes he stops and stands up .

"Stop teasing me Ice block" Natsu begs. "No can do flame brain" he says and pulls down his boxer. Freeing his hard shafts. Causing Natsu wide eyes and getting her face redder than Erzas hair. "Like what you see pinky" Gray says seductive and kisses her again causing her stiffening. "Relax or it will hurt more since it is your first time" He whispers into her ear. Kissing her again causing her to relax.

He positionates his shaft at her entrance."Ready?" he asks her. "Y-yeah" She responses shyly. He kisses her again and and slams himself into her with one push. That causes Natsu to scratch his and bites his lips with tears in her eyes. "Relax it will soon be over before you even realises it" he reassures her while caressing her neck and doesn't move to let her adjust.

After a few minutes he starts to move slowly. Causing her to moan of pleasure and starts to bite her breast again. He goes faster. She slungs her legs around her his waist causing him to get deeper. Natsu starts to moan more when he hits her point. Realising it he makes sure to hit again.

"I am coming Gray" She moans. "Me too " he moans too.

After a few more slams Natsu comes causing her walls to tight around his dick making him come too. He ejacula test in her womb.

After it they collapse exhausted on each other. Natsu snuggles close to him causing his semen to run out of her. Being tired she starts to fall asleep. "I love you " she mutters before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Hearing it Gray embraces her with his strong arms closer to him. He puts a blanket above them. "I love you too Pinky" he mutters back before he starts to fall asleep too. Dreaming of a future together with each other.

Which is not so far away since Natsu is not in birth control and Gray didn't use a protection spell. But that is a story for another time.

 **So this was my first fanfiction ever and a lemon too. I know that it is not so good but I will get better with the time. Thank you for reading it and hope to hear what you think about it.**

 **Good wishes to you all.**

 **Your SerenaDragneel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail is not my work it is Hiro Mashimas work. I don't want to gain anything out of it.**

 **Hey this is my second oneshot and it is again with a female Natsu and I hope you like it. Please review what you think of it. Also this is a book with oneshots so none of them are in any kind related to another chapter. Have fun.**

 **Also thanks to for your nice review. And thanks to everyone who favorited/followed my story and everyone who will in the future.**

 **Damn ...**

In the forest in a clearing is a small house with two bedrooms. The sun shines into one of them waking up the raven haired man that is sleeping.

 **Grays POV**

I wake up cause of the sun shining too bright. Opening my eyes I see my sleeping pink haired girlfriend drooling on my chest. "Natsu wake up dammit you are drooling again!" trying to wake her up. She is not waking up so I raised her arm and tickle her armpits. "Wha haha haha hihi " giggling Natsu wakes up. " Morning drooling pinky" I say teasingly. "Morning balance " giving me a peck on the lips then she glares at me. " If you dare to wake me up then I will rip your balls off! Understand?" " Un-Understand!" I replied scared. _I think I should let her sleep or I might be dead soon._

~~~~~~ An hour later ~~~~~~

I am right now making breakfast for me and Natsu. For me some eggs with bacon and for her the same but with more bacon and flavoured very spicy. _This will be another very long day . I hope it is over soon._

" Morning Gray " Natsu greets. Giving me a hug and a kiss. " Love you " "Love you too " I say back.

" Let's eat. We have a meeting later the day babe" " Yeah I am all fired up!" an very excited Natsu replies. We start to eat but after taking a bite of her food she stops to eat. "Is everything okay? " I don't get a reply. With her hair shadowing her eyes she sits there. " Hey what's wrong? Hey say something Natsu." I go to her and put my arm around her waist. Hugging her. I try to get her to speak. After a few weeks minutes she starts to sniff. Looking at me she starts to cry. " Waaah My – my fo-food tastes like spit Wha aah." She cries louder. I sweatdrop. _That's all damn these..._ " Don't worry don't worry I will make you something else? Now please stop crying that don't fit you !" I say trying to calm her down. " Really then I want a bagel with cheese, ketchup and strawberries on it. Pancakes with Bacon, pickles and chocolate sauce. And I would like to drink a green tea with a teaspoon of mustard." She says now really happy. I nervously smile. _How the hell can she eat something like that._ " Su-sure but I I am so-sorry to say that we don't have pickles left. But I will buy some later. I-I pro-promise."

Looking at me she starts to tear up again. " Ju-just later bu-but sniff I th-thought you lo-love me! Wha aah. " she crying screams in my face. Then she runs in the bathroom and locks herself in there. _Oh dammit not again I need to think fast !_

Standing at the bathroom door I try to bring her out of there. " I love more than anything babe. So please come out and we go to the guild now than Mira will make you any kind of food you want! But for that you have to come out." After that the door is locked open and she starts to hug me tight. A now overly happy Natsu hugs me to death. _So fast her mode changed again._ " I loo over your too. You are the best!" Natsu exclaims. " Great now could you please let go I can't breathe !" I say barely getting any air. Quickly she stops hugging me and starts to cry again. " sniff sniff I-I am so-sorry I am sniff a Mo-monster please sniff fo-forgive me ." She cries big tears that trail down her face.

 _This is the third time she cried in just 10 minutes damn this will be a much longer day than yesterday. "_ Don't worry you are forgiven now calm down and let's get ready to go to the guild." I say reassuring and hug her.

" Okay I will get ready as fast as possible I am all fired up!" screams my over excited girlfriend. Face palming I look at where she was standing. _So fast wow today will be totally worse than yesterday._

...

~~~~~~ In the evening ~~~~~~

"You BAKA how could you eat MY FOOD. Stupid Ice Block." Screams my girlfriend enraged girlfriend. _I just took one frie. Just one. Damn..._ "I'm sorry I am really sorry please forgive me." I beg _This day is almost over but damn it was so long . She was sad, happy, excited and happy in a 1 minute rhythms._ " Okay it is good let's go to sleep. I am tired and my feeds hurt" whines Natsu now. " Yeah let's sleep!"

A few minutes later we are laying in the bed and cuddle. Rubbing her growing belly. " I can't wait to meet our little Angel." " Me too and I still can't believe it we are going to be parents!" She says happily. "Yeah and I am happy to know what we are getting " I say. Still rubbing her belly. " I wonder how she will look like? " she comments dreaming about what our daughter will look like. _As long she is happy I don't care what she will look like._ " I am sure she will look adorable since she is our daughter!" I say " Yeah she will I love you Gray " "Love you too Natsu." I reply. Kissing her.

...

" Since you are in the fourth month everyone starts to see your growing belly. It's really adorable. " Gray says happy and rubbing her belly. After a few seconds he starts to hear a whimper. He looks up to the face of his girlfriend who starts to cry again. " I am sniff not sniff fat Waaah " Natsu cries.

 _Not again those DAMN ... HORMONES._

 **So this was my second oneshot and I hope you liked it. This was just an idea of mine and if you have any oneshot request for the gratsu Pairing then I will try to write it. That was all and if you have any kind of questions and I will answer.**

 **Good wishes**

 **SerenaDragneel**


End file.
